Guatemalan War
The Guatemalan War was a war between the Central Republic and Guatemala, where the Central Republic attacked Guatemala in response to their egregious human rights abuses. The Cult of Justice The situation began in the year 2120, when a lunatic organization known as the Cult of Justice began in Belize. "People of the Central Republic, we are here to confront a direct danger to our way of life. This threat is like a swarm of pestilent locusts, blocking out the sun, consuming all we have and inflicting us with horrible diseases! This threat is Guatemala! Through the corruption of their police, they not only inflict drug trade upon us and themselves, but they distort justice! Through actually enforcing their borders, they’re oppressing the rights of their citizens to come to the Central Republic! Through not providing their citizens with pillows, they are oppressing the heads of their citizens like a swarm of pestilent locusts make the field suffer! We will not stand for this any more! We are the Cult of Justice! Let’s march!" ~ Speech delivered by Mister Sharp, founder of the Cult of Justice Due to the Cult's appeal to mob psychology, the Cult's following quickly spread throughout Belize. In 2121, protests prompted President Khan, the leader of Guatemala, to go on a homicidal rampage, massacreing active-duty seargeants in the Guatemalan Army and Guatemalan Air Force. Around this time, the Cult of Justice began pushing for the Central Republic to comabt the evils of Guatemala. The Central Republic declassified files from a decades old program called Yatagarasu in the year of 2122. This project had been to send several sleeper agents into Guatemala to document corruption there. When the files, including all of the proof of corruption, had been publicized, the following of the Cult increased even more. The Rise of Khan After the release of the Yatagarasu files, President Khan became even more hysterical. Adviser Rodriguez: My President! That cult pushed the Mexican government to release notes, apparently derailing your glorious Guatemalan Empire. '' ''(The words of Adviser Rodriguez run over President Khan, and with each and every one of them his anger heightens. President Khan then pauses his American movies, which he loves so dearly, rises, and begins pacing.) '' ''President Khan: *RAGE!* THEY ARE ALL ABOUT TO FEEL THE WRATH OF KHAN! *Gets on step-stool* UNDER MY SWORD, THEY WILL ALL PERISH, ONE BY ONE, VERY SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATHS! '' ''Adviser Rodriguez: But, we can't take on the Mexicans on such short notice. '' ''President Khan: *High blood pressure* Fine... We will begin the systematic destruction of the Cult of Justice in our lands, as well as anyone that supports them, associates at all with them, or anyone that we think has any ties to them. Also, order more American movies for me. '' ''Adviser Rodriguez: We maxed out your credit cards already. '' ''President Khan: Do you have a credit card? '' ''Adviser Rodriguez: Umm... yes. '' ''President Khan: OK. Use that. ~ Transcript of a conversation between President Khan and his chief advisor Guatemala than began wanton murders, imprisonment and torture. The Central Republic, the United States of America and El Salvador all condemned Guatemala's actions. In addition, the Central Republic emabrgoed Guatemala and increased security along its border with Guatemala and the United States increaed tariffs. The following of the Cult of Justice increased even further. President Khan: *ENRAGED* "I AM NOT AFRAID OF NO TACO EXPORTERS. I DONT CARE HOW MANY BURRITO-MISSILES THEY SEND OUR WAY, *whispering for some warped reason...* You go to Mexico, and tell them either they leave the border, or I will personally curb-stomp every Cult of Justice member in my country and send their skulls back with a pretty bow and nice card detailing how they were viciously killed under my boot. *Yelling* AND GET ME SOME MORE MOVIES. I'M FEELING LIKE SOMETHING FUTURISTIC." ~ President Khan's reaction to the international condemnation President Khan was only outraged further and threatened the Central Republic. He also closed his borders, which brought widspread condemnations and sanctions from the United Nations. Opening Strike In 2132, the Central Republic declared war on Guatemala. First, cyber strikes were launched at Guatemalan power generators while radar sites, anti-aircraft sites and President Khan's Palace fell victim to scatter missile strikes and bombs were launched on military bases. Sites that survived were to have escorted electronic warfare craft cover them. After that, 100,000 troops were mobilize to secure the south, 50,000 were to secure the northern plateaus, 50,000 were to secure the region of Huehuetenango, 25,000 were to secure Izabal while another 25,000 were to cut off Peten from the rest of Guatemala. Lastly, a blockade was imposed around Guatemala, and missile strikes on their navy began in full force. Cyber strikes worked on almost everywhere but the capitol of Guatemala City, and 75% of radar and anti-aircraft sites fell. Khan's Palace survived. With only 232 casualties, all regions attacked had been taken. In addition, most of the Guatemalan navy surrendered before being blown up by Guatemalan High Command and all military bases were abandoned. Central Republic victories were largely due to President Khan focusing more on imposing martial law than fighting the war. Gaining Ground In response, more cyber strikes on generators and military communications were ordered, as well as missile strikes on radar and aerial defence structures. UAV patrols were ordered in an attempt to find snipers. The 100,000 troops in the south were sent to secure San Marcos, Quezaltenango, Solo, Chimaltenango, Retalhuleu, Suechitepequez, Escuintla, Santa Rosa and Jutiapa. 50,000 troops in the north and 25,000 who were in Peten were takng Quiche and Alta Verapaz while 50,000 troops in Huehuetenango were taking Totohicapan and assisting in the conquests of San Marcos and Quezaltenango. The 25,000 troops in Izabal were not moved. Guatemala City lost significant amounts of power and people fled the city. In addition, all radar and anti-aircraft sites except those in Guatemala City were taken. All regions were taken with 651 casualties, largely due to a sniper known as the Jaguar. Final Push The Central Republic then invaded the remaining areas and used gunfire locator systems to target the Jaguar, who made 331 more kills before finally being defeated. Soon, all that was left was Guatemala City. Spy satellites and precision bombs quickly defeated President Khan's remaining support in the area and the Central Republic military and the citizens of Guatemala City invaded President Khan's Palace. President Khan committed suicide prior to the invasion of his palace, after watching Cyber Strike on his hacked television, and the war ended shortly after in 2155. Category:NC Wars